Your Love is My Reason for Hatred
by Angelicia Dust
Summary: Shadownia is questioned about her hatred for Ryuko. Her feelings are pretty obvious for that one though, no matter how much denial she is in about a certain bronze haired blockhead.  Shadownia X Akira


Shadownia sighed.

"You all called me here, why?"

The cast of Monochrome Factor (including Kisaki) all sat on the couches of Shadownia's foyer, all with a bunch of notebooks, papers, pencils, and thick books in their hands. Shadownia eyed them curiously. Everyone's expression was different; ranging from an irritated Shirogane to a nerve-wracked Ryuko. But they all had one thing in common.

"Do you guys need help with homework or something?"

Kou shook his head; his deep melody voice spoke for all the cast members. Shadownia took off her signature off-shoulder trench coat; her red corset tank top, silver pants, and black combat boots being the only clothes left. Her long hair pooled down to the red carpet as the fang scar under her right eye shifted to the contours of her puzzled face.

"No, these are for something very important but not homework."

"Then what, pray tell, are those for?"

All the members of Monochrome Factor looked at one another, unsure. Even Akira looked uncomfortable, but spoke up, his tenor voice nervous and fearful.

"We…we…came to question you…about your…hatred…for Ryuko…"

The whole room was waiting for Shadownia's reaction. Shadownia sighed once again and leaned into her giant chair, slouching then picking non-existent dirt from under her nails. The tension was thickly building up and Kengo looked like he was about to pee himself waiting for Shadownia's response.

"Oh, okay."

Shisui looked ready to shoot himself. Shirogane started to rant.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about! She wasn't going to be mad! I already told you guys that those rumors you heard were totally fake! What are you guys thinking when you believed those stupid lies anyway?"

As Shirogane was ranting, Shadownia started surrounding herself in a black and purple aura. The not happy Shadownia Aura…

"Shirogane, shut up."

Shirogane sensed the tendrils of darkness wrap around him and tried to suffocate him. He immediately stopped his rant and the tendrils slid off. One by one, slowly, and painfully, the tendrils returned to the dangerous aura that cloaked "Fried Rice" Clow. After her aura died down a little bit, she snapped her fingers and beckoned Akira over. She commanded him to sit on the floor by her chair, a command he instantly obeyed, hypnotized by her blood red eyes. She smiled and gave Akira her hand, which he nuzzled shyly. She swung her boot clad legs over the armrest of the chair and lays horizontally over the seat.

"Okay, dear Monochrome Factor ones, what are you questions?"

Ryuko sprang up from his chair, tears streaming from the red puppy dog eyes that Shirogane LOVES (note the extreme sarcasm that just left the keyboard).

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME! HAVE I DONE SOMETHING TO YOU IN A PAST LIFE! *sniffle*…Please, tell me, why do you hate me?"

Shadownia continued stroking Akira's hair and petting his head while he played innocently with stray strands of her hair, twirling it around his fingers only to un-twirl and re-twirl the never curling strands. She looked sadly at the older boy playing with her hair and glared at Ryuko. The near copies of each other stared off; Ryuko's will slowly cracking under Shadownia's hellish inferno gaze.

"Ask Kisaki, my hatred for you is the sole reason why she exists."

Ryuko turned to the silverette that he was always supposed to be in love with, her ochre eyes glancing coldly into Shadownia's scarlet eyes but the uneasy question bubbling inside the chocolate orbs was obvious. Shadownia's answer was drilled into her commanding ruby irises, a cold and bloody knife cutting into Kisaki's thoughts.

"But Shadownia…"

If you thought Shirogane's dark blue eyes were the only ones who could look like the arctic, you were wrong. Shadownia's eyes turned colder and harsher at the sound of Kisaki questioning her, her eyes like Hell's raging infernos completely frozen in time, literally, Hell frozen over. Kisaki sighed, Shadownia's command absolute.

"She hates you because you make Akira suffer."

At the mention of his name, Akira turned and faced Kisaki. When Kisaki looked away with pitying eyes, he turned to Shadownia and threw a silent and questioning gaze at the authoress. She only smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Ryuko's bangs shadowed his face and covered his eyes as he spoke up, his aura red and black and angry.

"So because of her crush, she would hate the sole reason why all of us could exist!"

Shadownia's purple and black aura suddenly skyrocketed in response to Ryuko's, darkness and hatred beyond human boundaries pushing everyone to the floor and nearly breaking all of Ryuko's bones. Shadownia spoke, her voice filled with malice and pure shadow that was even too strong for Shirogane, who was trying to take some of the pressure off Ryuko's body, to tolerate. She stood from the chair and Akira was on his knees, the bronzette barely able to stabilize himself even on the floor.

"You are also the sole reason why I care so much about Akira! If you never existed and only Akira did, maybe the story would've been different and maybe Akira and Shirogane could've ended up together somehow! Maybe Kou would look and see Akira instead of seeing you all of the time! If he existed without you having to leave your mark on him somehow maybe he wouldn't have to suffer always filling in your shoes! That's why I hate you, Ryuko! You make Akira suffer from the fact that he's only the reincarnation of you and nothing more! His existence was solely to continue your legacy, that's why he could never have what he wanted! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

By now, Shadownia had bloody tears streaming from her eyes and her fangs reached her chin, the whiteness an able comparison to her ivory skin. Her voice distorted to such proportions that she didn't sound human anymore, instead the usually baritone voice was more of a demonic roar. Her aura was crushing everything in the house, anything fragile was already broken and now the wood on the furniture was also creaking too.

Akira was dizzy and crying from the pain and the malicious aura making him suffocate. He couldn't think, so he did the only thing he could.

He reached up to Shadownia and kissed her, the pure white fangs gently scratching his plush pink lips. He could feel the heavy aura settle down a little bit, but it was still too strong. Akira cupped Shadownia's cheek and licked away the red streams that adorned her pale face. He tasted the copper-like flavor tingling on his tongue, the blood tears pure, angry, and sad. He gazed into Shadownia's scarlet eyes, wrapping his arms around her neck and playing with the black waterfall that cascaded her back. A rare and gentle smile etched itself on his face, Shadownia staring emotionlessly but with subtle glimpses of guilt at the emerald-ashen orbs that comfortingly gazed back to the twin blood moons.

"Don't cry Shadownia. I love you too."

Shadownia's cold gaze softened and her hateful aura retreated. She dropped to her knees to Akira's level and hugged him, whispering into his neck a soft apology only he could hear. After all, Shadownia was not one for apologies. But as she worked up the nerve to apologize, Akira could feel her skin warm up, her fangs shrink, her claws shorten, and her tears stop.

"I didn't mean to get so angry, Akira. I'm sorry."

Akira pulled the younger teen into a sitting position on his lap, Shadownia wrapping her arms around his neck, finding sanctuary in his exotic skin and bronze hair. She gently nibbled on his neck, careful not to impale him with her still sharp fangs. Akira placed a kiss on the top of her head, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her closer to the older boy while another rubbed soothing circles on her stomach. Before long, Shadownia had fallen asleep, nestled in Akira's arms and the latter had also surrendered to slumber, the warmth from the ravenette's petite body and her soft breathing luring him to unconsciousness.

The other Monochrome Factor members watched the pair sleep, unsure of what to do. Homurabi soon voiced his mind.

"She's still in denial about it, huh?"

"It's not her fault, Homurabi; she's always doing her best to protect him, isn't she?"

Homurabi glanced at Sawaki with a mischievous gaze, his black lips tilted into a soft smirk.

"Well, it's still obvious what her true feelings are. No one has to squint to see that."

The other nodded in unison as they decided to take some naps within the foyer's numerous chairs and couches.

At least until Shadownia and Akira woke up from their dreams as well…

* * *

><p>A Shadownia x Akira one-shot! It's crossing the border, but I think that if you don't squint at least a little bit, you won't see the subtle romance. This one's not a lemon because after the Shadownia x Grimmjow lemon, I don't think I'll be writing any lemon for a long time. A very long time.<p>

Well, I hope you enjoyed this borderline one-shot and tune in next time!

xoxoxoxo


End file.
